


Sentinel Care 101

by strictlybecca



Series: fifteen pieces of nagron [6]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Established Relationship, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel!AU: Agron isn't used to being without a Guide - so when Nasir comes home after a trip, it's all he can do to keep his hands to himself. (And by all he can do, he means he definitely can't keep his hands to himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Care 101

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt from herewecomeacarolyn for a sentinel!AU - which I've been wanting to write forever, so yay.
> 
> For those of you not familiar with what a Sentinel AU entails, don't worry. It's an AU of a show called The Sentinel. In the show, Sentinels are basically superhuman - all their senses are heightened to an insane degree. Sentinels require Guides to keep them focused and centered so they aren't overwhelmed by their surroundings. Most Sentinel AUs differ in how this bond/pairing is enacted (soulmates/romantic/platonic/etc), so I just decided I go with some sweet, cute fluff to be on the safe side.

The second Nasir closed the door of their apartment behind him, he had an eight-foot tall giant bearing down on him, wrapping enormous arms around his waist and pressing him gently but firmly into the door.

“Smell wrong,” Agron gritted out into his neck, nuzzling there and behind his ear, his hands traveling wildly across every inch of skin visible on Nasir. “My Guide.”

“Hello to you too,” Nasir said, rolling his eyes, though his tone was fond. “Can we do the petting and scenting bit while sitting? I’m exhausted.” Agron grunted, still too concerned with his Guide not smelling exactly right – ie. like Agron and their home and their bed and sex – to manage real words and sentences. Nasir tapped Agron firmly on the cheek and slung his arms around his neck – in turn, Agron obediently slid an arm under Nasir’s ass and tugged, hauling the man up into his arms with ease. “Couch, now,” Nasir commanded through a yawn, hiding it in a kiss to Agron’s temple. “Move it Sentinel, your Guide demands it.”

Agron grunted again, but this time Nasir heard some amusement in the sound and he knew he would get his multi-syllabic Sentinel back in a few minutes. Agron carried Nasir into the living room before pressing him urgently into the couch, nose seeking out Nasir’s collarbone and Adam’s apple before pressing long, lingering kisses there, complete with soft licks and bites.

“What do I smell like?” Nasir murmured as he let Agron nudge and mutter and murmur against his skin.

“Airport,” Agron grunted. “Stale air and strange people and plane exhaust and pineapple.” He raised an eyebrow at Nasir, who grinned brightly.

“I may have had a fruitcup,” he confessed, tugging gently at Agron’s hair. Agron managed a smile in return, but Nasir could see that his Sentinel instincts were still distressed by the idea of his Guide smelling like a stranger. “C’mere,” he murmured, tapping softly at the back of Agron’s head. “Kiss me.” Agron obeyed immediately, capturing Nasir’s lips with his own, savoring the taste of his Guide that would never change, no matter how long he had to be away from Agron’s side.

“M’sorry I had to go away,” Nasir gasped out, as Agron’s lips left his and trailed down his neck, biting and nipping as they went. Agron’s hands snuck under the edge of Nasir’s sweater and pushed, briefly breaking away from tasting Nasir’s skin to tug it over his head – only to return to mapping Nasir’s body with his mouth again, like he’d been away for years and not a few days.

“Missed you,” Agron got out as he ran his hands over every inch of Nasir he could reach, as if by touch alone he could ensure the elimination of every wrong smell still lingering on his Guide’s skin.

“Did you zone?” Nasir asked, but he received no reply – whether it was on purpose or Agron simply hadn’t heard him, Nasir wasn’t willing to wait. “Sentinel,” he said firmly, and Agron froze, tilting his head up to stare Nasir in the eye. “Did you zone while I was away?” Agron hadn't been overwhelmed by his senses in months - and that had been the first time since those first few rocky weeks years ago when they had just found one another. Without a Guide to help them out of a zone, Sentinels were helpless, and fear of a zone had been the only thing holding Nasir back from taking his trip. Agron had promised him he'd be particularly careful though, urging him to go - but Agron's silence on the topic was suspicious.

Agron frowned.

Nasir’s eyes widened. “You did? For how long? Off of what? Were you with someone? That stupid Guild-guaranteed Guide was supposed to take care of you while I was gone. How do you feel now? How long ago was it?” Nasir pushed himself up from his prone position on the couch, ignoring Agron’s dissatisfied noises. “Do you feel dizzy? Are you sick at all?” He pressed his hand to Agron’s cheek before sliding it to his forehead, “You don’t feel warm. Was it bad? How long did it take for you to come back? Are you-”

“Guide,” Agron said, in that same stern tone Nasir had used on him, and Nasir bit off his anxious ramble. “I’m fine.” Nasir opened his mouth to protest and Agron kissed him firmly. “Promise.” He looked like he could say more, but that he had no intention of expanding upon the explanation. Nasir fought back the urge to throttle him – he’d regret it the second he lifted his hand to hurt his Sentinel.

They stared at one another, neither with the intent to break first – before Nasir heaved a sigh and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck again. “We’re talking about this later,” he warned Agron, who nodded agreeably. “But let’s go take a shower.” Agron brightened considerably, tugging Nasir up into his arms again.

“My Guide,” he rumbled happily as he trotted down the hallway. “You’ll smell right again soon.”

“Like _you_ , you mean,” Nasir rolled his eyes, smirking.

“That’s what I said,” Agron replied with a grin. “ _Right_.”

“You’re gross,” Nasir muttered, untangling his ankles from around Agron’s back as Agron set him on the bathroom counter in order to start the shower. He watched in satisfaction as Agron’s ass was displayed perfectly for him as his Sentinel bent over to adjust the knobs in the shower stall, not fighting the urge to nudge one denim-encased cheek with his toes. “I missed you too,” he murmured, knowing Agron would hear it even over the sudden rush of the water through the pipes and out of the shower head.

Agron quirked his head and beamed over his shoulder at Nasir, swatting half-heartedly at his prodding toes. “You won’t go away again without me, right?” Agron asked, pivoting in his crouch to kneel beside Nasir’s legs, reaching one hand up to settle warmly on Nasir’s knee. His tone was joking, but Nasir didn’t need to be a Sentinel to hear a note of worry in his voice.

“Promise,” Nasir said, tapping Agron’s hand with his. “I’d rather worry about you doing something stupid while knowing I can help you out of it than leave you alone to do something stupid without me.” Despite his words, Nasir knew he was looking at Agron with gross, sappy, lovestruck  eyes – because Agron was looking up at him like Nasir’s voice was the only sound he’d ever want to hear for the rest of his life. They were both thoroughly gross and Nasir hated it a little bit. But not as much as he loved it desperately.

“Come be stupid with me,” Agron murmured, tugging at Nasir’s hand, pushing up out of his crouch with a casual grace Nasir would never be able to match. Agron’s hands drifted to the zipper on Nasir’s jeans and all Nasir could do was grin.

“Anything for you, Sentinel,” he whispered back – and then words become unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll inevitably be seeing a full fic from this verse at some point in the distant future - except most everything will be explained way better, haha.


End file.
